The One
by UncommonVillian
Summary: Genji finds a new life with Overwatch and wants to help his brother. He also finds love in the person who saved him.


**A/N; this is an AU where Genji isn't cybernetic. He and Hanzo fought, but Hanzo just wounds him and leaves him with Overwatch behind their family's back. Since my favorite skin of Genji is Sparrow, that's how he'll look. Also, I'm going to include Junkrat and Roadhog as members of Overwatch.**

* * *

Genji was not use to being alone with Dr. Zeigler so much. When they first brought him in, either Reyes or Morrison was with them. For the past few days, Angela worked on Genji's wound on her own. She felt them looking over her shoulder the whole time was distracting for her and uncomfortable for Genji. One day, she just turned to them, waved her hands, and told them, "Shoo, shoo." She just could help but smirk about how easy it was to get rid of them. Now, with Jack and Gabriel gone, she went back to her patient.

His injuries were pretty bad, but it wasn't anything she couldn't help. She remember when he was brought in, severely wounded with arrows in his arms, legs, shoulder and ribs, but he was alive. She just worked on him, stitched him up and ordered him on bed rest. The whole time she was working on him and helping him recover, all she could think was that she was thankful that he wasn't worst.

The time he was here, Genji was surprisingly comfortable with everyone around him. He mostly saw Angela, Jack and Gabriel, but Ana's daughter, Faareha, would sometimes sneak in and talk with him. She was a tenacious but sweet girl to talk to, not like some of the spoiled brats he dealt with in Hanamora. Ana would come in to pull Phaareh away, but he would welcome her in their little talks. Mei would come in and see how he was doing and the two would engage in small talk. Junkrat and Roadhog would try to annoy him, mostly Junkrat, but it would turn around and he would end up having the room light up with laughter. Jack would come in and ask about the Shimada and would just walk out. Not exactly and ideal visit, but Genji knew his responsibilities.

Out of all the people Genji had visiting his room, his doctor was his favorite. He didn't know why, but having Angela in his room was always a delight. At first, she was very formal, talking to him as a patient and nothing more. However, as time went on and he was almost healed up, the two became more personal. She would ask him about his home and he would ask about her deceased parents, to which she talked about. Other than that, it was mostly playful banter between the two. Despite that, some of the visits she would give were a bit awkward because he would be in a pair of briefs and nothing more. He had to be though so she could observe his wounds. It took him a few weeks, but he was healed up. Angela even gave him a procedure to remove his scars. Everyone was curious about why she did it considering she's never done it before.

When Angela went to tell Genji that he was all better, she surprised him with a strange ultimatum. She said to him, "They don't want me telling you this, but it's just too underhanded to keep it from you. With you healed, they'll want you to provide information of your clan. They even want to make you an Overwatch operative."

"Why would they?" Genji asked her.

"I don't know, but I want you to know that it's all up to you. If you don't wish to be involved, you don't have to."

Genji pondered over the offer, trying to think about the pros and cons of the situation. On one hand, he would be betraying his family. However, he never really cared much for the lifestyle of the Shimada. He fought against his brother, Hanzo, because he wanted out. But he had to think about Hanzo, too. Hanzo may have attacked him and wounded him, he even had the chance to kill Genji.

But he didn't.

He remembers Hanzo ready to give the final blow, right before Genji watched a tear shed from his brother's eye and he lowered his bow. Instead of kill Genji, he instead lifted him up and found an Overwatch outpost. There, Hanzo, though he hated to do it, pulled and arrow from Genji's arm as evidence for Genji's death to the Shimada. Hanzo begged Overwatch to help his brother. Before he left, Hanzo looked down at Genji, who was looking up at him like a lost child, and said to him, "I'll never hurt you again, Otōto. Please, don't ever see my face again." With that, Hanzo left.

Hanzo was supposed to kill Genji, but he tried to protect him instead. The rest of his family wanted him dead, but Hanzo protected him. He knew why the Shimada wanted him dead, they considered him an embarrassment. Hanzo was ordered to kill Genji, but at the end of it all, he refuse. Genji thought about all of this and came to one conclusion; Hanzo was all but a captive of the Shimada. Despite nearly trying to kill him, Genji just couldn't hate his brother. He had to save him.

Genji looked to Angela and told her, "I will tell Morrison what he wants to know, on one condition."

"A-And that is?" Angela asked, dumbfounded that he accepted the offer already.

"My brother Hanzo, he is not to be touched." Genji proclaimed. "He's trapped in the Shimada life and I need to save him."

His bravado, his determination, it all left her in awe. Her patient just kept surprising her over and over again. Now here he was, vowing to help take down his own clan in order to save his brother. The glow in his eyes as he stood tall left her starstruck. Angela felt something she's never felt before. For the first time in her life, Angela Zeigler was in love.

* * *

That night, after briefing Jack and the rest of Overwatch on the Shimada and warning them not to hurt Hanzo, Genji sat on the rock on the edge of the cliffs, looking out to the sea surrounding Gibraltar. He just needed some time alone to prepare himself for the fight ahead. He was about to go into the lion's den that is his own family estate and was ready to save his brother from their world. The rest of them wanted him dead, there was no way he was going to turn this opportunity down. This time, he was going to have an army at his back as he charge the compound and he knows that they can win.

With Hanzo in mind, there was one more person he had to keep in mind. He was worried about Angela. Despite going into the battlefield all the time, Genji was afraid that her pacifist ways would get her into trouble. He hardly ever saw her use her Caduceus blaster. He didn't deny that she could hold her own, but he still couldn't help but think the worst. He didn't understand why he was thinking this way, but he did. He just thought that if she got hurt...hurt? If she got killed...He felt numb at the very thought. If she died, he would never hear her laughter that made his heart flutter. He would never hear her kind and supporting words. He would never look into her perfect blue eyes. He would never see her golden flowing hair.

He just couldn't think about it ever again. He just couldn't think about losing her. Genji may have had many women in his foolish and misspent youth, but this was the first woman who came into his life that he never wanted to leave. She saved him, he owed her his life. She trusted him and he trusted her. They were there for each other and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

* * *

Much blood was spilled, but the rein of the Shimada was over. Overwatch, thanks to Genji, had successfully brought the criminal empire to its knees. As promised, Hanzo was not touched. In fact, when he saw Genji was alive and was taking down the clan, Hanzo, still angered that his family ordered him to take down his brother, joined in. The two brothers fought side by side once again.

After all was said and done and Hanzo was made a member of Overwatch, Genji introduced him to Angela.

* * *

It has been a year since Genji and Hanzo joined Overwatch and the two brothers went from awkward silences to now acting like they did before. Genji of course had to make fun of Hanzo trying to grow a mustache. Hanzo, being all smug about it, decided not to let his bratty younger brother bother him. The two stuck together on almost all of their missions. Together, while in Nepal, they came across the omnic monk Zenyatta. Hanzo was impressed, but Genji was enmeshed with Zenyatta's teaching and even asked him to come with them back to Gibraltar, that of which he accepted.

Genji's favorite time was when everyone would just goof around. Lena was always a delight and would have everyone laughing with her quirkiness and her silly jokes. Genji loved these moments because he could hear his favorite sound in the world. He could hear Angela laughing. He just looked up at her, not trying to draw attention to himself as everyone laughed. Hanzo knew of course, but he wanted his brother to prove himself on his own.

Angela would watch the two brothers spar during training. Genji's high spirit always put a smile on her face. She just loved how Genji, despite taking down his family, brought Hanzo into the group and made him a part of the family. She admired Genji's ability to bring people into Overwatch that could help out so much. Hanzo. Zenyetta. She was always afraid of Overwatch of turning into a military splinter group, but Genji bringing these two in and having Zenyetta becoming a source of inspiration for everyone was a treat.

There was one thing that worried her about Genji. She over heard Hanzo and Genji talking about his days as a playboy in Hanamura and how he would have women at his beck and call. She never knew that about Genji, he never once brought it up. She didn't pretend to know why he didn't say anything, but she was deeply afraid that she wasn't the kind of woman he wanted. She wasn't outgoing or a party girl. She was a workaholic and always in her lab doing something. She didn't find herself attractive either. She felt like she wasn't the kind of woman that Genji wanted in his life. With this thought in mind, she just got up and walked away.

This didn't go unnoticed.

To get her mind off of things, she decided to just work on something, anything. Before she could work, the door to her lab opened. She turned to see Genji, cleaned up and dressed up from his sparring with Hanzo. She didn't expect him to just suddenly appear and she didn't know what to say. He, however, had somethings on his mind.

"Why did you leave?" he asked her, closing the door. "You missed me locking Hanzo down."

"I just needed to work on something is all." she smiled as she went to work. She tapped on the control panel of her computer and started working.

"Is it troubling work?" he asked her. "You looked like you wanted to die when you left. Is there anything I can do for you?"

That question lit the spark in her. She long to tell him what she felt, but she was afraid that he would laugh at her for being like a silly girl with a crush. She bega to shake as she try to muster the courage to keep in control, but it didn't stop him from noticing.

"Angela, what's wrong? You're shaking!"

That was it, she couldn't hold it anymore. She jolted up from her chair and wrapped her arms around him. He was taken back by this, but he felt even more shocked when she sobbed as she buried her face into his chest. He held her tightly and begged her to tell him what was wrong. She calmed down a bit and finally caved in, "I can't hold it in anymore! Genji, I've been in love with you since you came here!"

"W-What?" Genji was shocked by this. The woman he surrendered his emotions to just told him she loved him.

"I just didn't have the courage to tell you! You're a free spirit, Genji! I could never fulfill what you had before!"

"What are you talking ab-" Genji didn't mean what she meant by "free spirit", but it hit him that she was talking about his days as a playboy. He mentally kicked himself. He never wanted to think about those days again, but now it was coming back to haunt him as Angela cried in his arms because of it. This was his karma he supposed.

But he had to comfort her. He couldn't have Angela hurting because of his past stupidity. He held her tightly. He reached up and wiped her tears away. He placed his lips on the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair. He stroked the back to sooth her.

Angela felt her fears slowly fade as he comfort her.

"Angela, I was stupid back then." he softly spoke. "I'll admit my past sins. I had many women. I was a fool. I never considered love...until I met you."

Angela felt the whole world stop.

"You saved me. You brought me home. I can never thank you enough for all that you have done for me."

She slowly looked up at him. The two looked at each other for a moment until they finally kissed. It started off gentle, but more passion was added. The two held their emotions a bay for so long and they needed to let it go. Genji slipped his tongue through her lips and began to wrestle with hers. He felt so much passion for her that he craved more. He slipped off her lab coat and began to pull on her shirt, but she stopped him. They parted and caught their breaths. Genji finally realized he was moving too fast and gave her a look that he understood.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like I can't give you what other had." she told him timidly. "I've never even been with another man before."

Genji just smiled and held her tightly. He thought about his time with her and just wanted to let it grow. He nuzzled his forehead against hers and said, "You're all I ever needed."

He gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Baby, you're the one."

* * *

 **Inspired by "The One" by Elton John**


End file.
